Conventionally, a plasticizer forms an ester through a reaction between an alcohol and a polycarboxylic acid such as phthalic acid or adipic acid. In addition, in consideration of domestic and international regulations for phthalate-based plasticizers harmful to humans, there is ongoing research on plasticizer compositions that can replace phthalate-based plasticizers such as terephthalate-, trimellitate-, and other polymer-based plasticizers.
Generally, a plasticizer is used as a material for various products such as electric wires, pipes, flooring materials, wallpaper, sheets, artificial leather, tarpaulins, tape and food wrapping materials obtained in the related industries according to a processing method such as extrusion molding, injection molding or calendering after suitably adding various additives including resins such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC), fillers, stabilizers, pigments, and anti-fog agents to provide various processing properties.
In the current plasticizer market, environmentally-friendly plasticizers are competitively developing in the related field due to environmental issues of phthalate plasticizers, and recently, new products for overcoming the inferiority of di(2-ethylhexyl)terephthalate (DEHTP) in qualities such as plasticization efficiency, migration ability and the like, which are being used as general purpose products among such environmentally-friendly plasticizers, have been developed.
Therefore, it is necessary to continue conducting research on technology for developing products with a new composition, which has properties superior to those of DEHTP or includes DEHTP, to be optimally applied as a plasticizer for a vinyl chloride-based resin.
Meanwhile, a wrap film for a food wrapping material requires transparency for observing food with the naked eye and an elongation rate, tensile strength, an annealing property, volatile loss and adhesiveness for easily wrapping food. As a plasticizer currently used in the market of a wrap film for a food wrapping material, terephthalate-, chemical material-substituted glyceride- and glycol-based plasticizers have been used, and they are products for replacing existing adipate-based products such as dioctyl adipate. Also, there will be a continuous demand for environmentally friendly products, and it is necessary to conduct research on the development of plasticizers which are environmentally friendly and have satisfactory quality.